Hurt
by Alaska-ssi
Summary: 《Le dolían amarse de esa forma, pero les dolía más saber que nunca podrían volver a amarse》


Esto tiene AÑOS. Pero decidí publicarlo aquí. Tiene varios errores, piedad;;

.

.

.

Boruto estaba ciertamente preocupado. Desde hace algunos días su novia, Sarada, había entrado en una extraña y repentina depresión.

-No puede ser repentina. - Se reprendió, mentalmente. - _Una persona no puede entrar en ese estado de la nada; debe haber una razón lógica para esto_. - Pensó mientras giraba el picaporte y se introducía en la sala del departamento que compartía con su novia.

Suspiró con desidia al percibir el inconfundible olor a tabaco llenar sus fosas nasales.

Dejó colgado el abrigo y la bufanda que traía puesto por el perchero, seguidamente se acercó a una ventana para abrirla y que así se saliese el humo y entonces se dedicó a buscar con la mirada a la chimenea que tenía por novia.

Después de dar una vuelta por el dormitorio y el baño la encontró en la cocina, sentada en la mesa con el cabello desalineado, vistiendo su pijama que consistía en una camisilla negra, unos pantalones holgados de algodón de color gris y con un Philip Morris a medio fumar entre sus finos dedos.

\- ¿Sarada? - Lo llamó preocupado.

Ella apenas se dio la vuelta para observarlo. Sus ojos negros chocaron con los azules de él.

Boruto se quedó paralizado ante la mirada tan penetrante que le ofreció la mujer. Una extraña sensación se tiñó en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos le hacían un silencioso reproche.

\- ¿No me vas a saludar? - El rubio intentó sonar amigable.

\- ¿Para qué? - volvió su mirada en dirección al techo de forma osca. - Ya sé que estás aquí, tú sabes que estoy aquí. ¿Cuál es la necesidad?

\- ¿Eh...? - La miró confundido. - Pero Sarada, no te veo desde la mañana y...

-No molestes.

Estaba seguro de que esa actitud iba acabar por afectarlo, así que decidió ponerle un alto colocándose frente a ella y tomando el cigarrillo de los dedos de Sarada.

\- ¡Hey! - Sarada lo miró de malhumor. - Devuélveme eso. -Estiró la mano hacia él.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? Hace días que estás con ese humor, ni siquiera fumabas hasta ahora. - Levantó el cigarro más alto para que ella no pueda alcanzarlo.

-Eres un fastidioso, Boruto.

-Llámame fastidioso y todo lo que quieras, pero eso no evitará que me preocupe por ti.

\- ¡No te metas en mis asuntos!

\- ¡No me vengas con frases básicas de los Uchihas! - Alzó los brazos, molesto. - ¡Pobre tía Sakura! ¡¿En serio pasó tantos años comiéndose esas frases del tío Sasuke antes de que estén juntos?!

Sarada respiró de forma lenta, intentando recuperar la compostura. Estiró la mano una vez más, frente al rostro de Boruto.

-Dame el Philip, ahora. - Ordenó.

-No.

-Boruto... dámelo.

-No.

Sarada se tomó del puente de la nariz, exasperada.

-Pobre tía Hinata...

\- ¡Oye! ¡Ni que fuera una sorpresa para ti que yo sea de ésta manera! - Se defendió indignado. - ¡Llevamos casi siete años juntos, conoces hasta el último lunar de mi trasero!

Soltó una maldición mientras tiraba el cigarrillo al suelo. Se había quemado los dedos.

-Por eso quería que me lo des, Boboruto. - Sarada rodó los ojos.

Boruto la observó mirar la caja, dudando si debía prender otro, en cambio él, sin una pizca de duda en sus movimientos y olvidando su quemadura, tomó la pequeña caja blanca y lo arrojó con fuerza por la ventana.

En otra ocasión se hubiesen mirado y reído de la escena.

Pero ésta vez no fue así.

Sarada tensó la mandíbula y lo miró resentida; Boruto no se dejó intimidar y cruzó los brazos mirándola con seriedad.

-Eres un idiota. - Escupió ella.

-¿Tú crees? Pues no soy el único. - Le devolvió Boruto, afectado.

Sarada se bajó de la mesa, sus descalzos pies no hicieron sonido alguno al acercarse, mirándolo desde abajo con cólera.

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

Boruto la tomó de los hombros.

-Que eres una idiota. - Manifestó mientras acercó su rostro al de ella, no para besarla, sino para que la escuchase con cuidado. - Sabes que tienes bronquios débiles y aun así fumas.

Sarada bufó mirando en otra dirección, pero jamás rechazando el contacto de Boruto, sus ojos se conectaron con el otro cuando Boruto pegó su frente a la de ella- Sabes que mi padre murió por vivir años fumando como un tren y aun así tú lo haces frente a mi como si no supieras que eso me afecta.

\- ¡No puedes usar la muerte de Tío Naruto para ganarme! - Le acusó.

\- ¡No intento ganarte! - Le respondió molesto. - Es tu maldita salud, ¿acaso quieres morir? - Fue directo y duro, como pocas veces lo era Boruto Uzumaki.

\- ¿Qué importa si muero o no? - Inquirió con desidia - Acabamos en un ataúd al final, adelantar lo inevitable no supone nada. - Dijo con fría lógica separándose de él.

Boruto sabía que Sarada era el tipo de persona que jamás lo lastimaría, incluso si ella dejase de amarlo algún día, seguiría a su lado hasta el final, todo con tal de protegerlo. La Uchiha fue quién había visto lo peor de él y aun así le entregó su corazón.

Pero ahí estaba ella, haciéndole doler el pecho.

-Yo no quiero que mueras. - Se acercó a Sarada, quién le daba la espalda.

Sarada no le respondió, por lo que optó por rodear su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

-Sarada... - Había comenzado a besarle el cuello.

-Yo tampoco quiero que mueras... - Le interrumpió la pelinegra, Boruto se quedó estático.

\- ¿Eh...?

-Lo sé todo. - Lo interrumpió y sin apartarse del abrazo de Boruto, se dio la vuelta en su lugar, para mirarlo muy de cerca.

Boruto abrió mucho los ojos.

-No es posible, nadie lo sabía.

\- ¿Qué cosa, Boruto? ¿Que tienes cáncer del pulmón? - Le inquirió.

Boruto la soltó al instante, como si el tacto de ella le quemara al igual que el cigarrillo que había lanzado al suelo. No cabía en su impresión.

-Mamá te vio en la clínica el otro día, me preguntó si te sucedía algo, pero como yo no sabía nada, fui a investigar. - Se cruzó de brazos, su expresión era imperdurable. - No fue muy inteligente de tu parte ir a la clínica de mi mamá, dónde yo tengo mis propias influencias.

-Invadiste mi privacidad. - Fue lo único que se le ocurrió replicar.

\- ¿Privacidad? -Le sonrió burlona. - ¿Crees que eso me importa ahora?

Boruto se revolvió el pelo, incómodo.

\- ¿Qué más sabes?

-No quieres hacerte una quimioterapia y tal parece que no tenías intenciones de contármelo.

El rubio sonrió con cansancio.

-Lo siento, no sabía cómo afrontarte.

\- ¿Por qué? - Sarada, más tranquila, se acercó hasta él, lo tomó de la mano y lo miró dolida. - ¿Por qué no quieres vivir?

Boruto le acarició la mejilla con su pulgar.

-No hay manera de que pueda salvarme, mi amor, mi radiografía brilló como un árbol de navidad. ¿Lo viste, cierto? Viste como el tumor se expandió. - Sarada asintió, bajando la mirada. -Prefiero que ahorres todo ese dinero y lo utilices para ayudar a Himawari con sus estudios, Mamá puede mantenerla, pero Himawari entrará a la universidad de medicina dentro de poco, necesita todo el apoyo monetario posible. ¿Comprendes? - Sarada volvió a asentir en silencio y Boruto le dejó en beso en la frente.

-No es justo... - Sarada se abrazó al torso de su novio. - Ni siquiera fumas... - Enterró su rostro en el pecho del rubio. - Si tu padre no fuera...

-Lo sé... lo sé. - Boruto sabía que Sarada había deducido el origen del tumor en sus pulmones. - Pero no cambiaría por nada esos momentos con mi viejo, aun cuando toda la nicotina que consumió y lo mató también me esté matando a mí.

-Yo aún estoy aquí. - Sarada levantó la barbilla para poder ver su rostro. - No puedes dejarme sola.

-Nunca estarás sola. - La consoló acariciando su espalda. - Me he encargado todos estos años de quedar gravado en tu corazón, no podrás olvidarme fácilmente y mientras me recuerdes, siempre estaré junto a ti. - Le limpió una lágrima que había empezado a asomarse. - Es más, aun cuando te cases, formes tu propia familia y yo vaya desapareciendo de tu mente de forma paulatina, aun seguiría ahí para ti, hasta el final de tu días.

\- Jamás podría olvidarte... - Murmuró Sarada con su voz llorosa. - Boruto, si tú te vas de este mundo, te llevarás a mi corazón contigo. - Se limpió las lágrimas torpemente mientras hipaba. - ¡No quiero casarme y formar una familia con nadie que no sea contigo! -Apoyó la frente en el firme pecho de Boruto.

-Entonces hagámoslo.

Los sollozos de Sarada frenaron al instante, se quedó tiesa, como si fuese una estatua.

\- ¿Qué... dijiste?

Boruto la tomó de la barbilla para que ella lo mire a la cara.

-Cásate conmigo, Sarada.

Sintió una fría argolla rodear su dedo anular, pero no pudo verla, los ojos del rubio la habían atrapado.

Sarada ni siquiera tuvo voz para responder, asintió como pudo mientras Boruto la tomaba con fuerza de la cintura y la apegaba a ella. Se miraron unos instantes, en los que sólo podían respirar el aire del otro.

Y entonces, se besaron.

Sus alientos se habían mezclado, las pieles fueron una sola, el sudor se había diluido con el olor del tabaco y juntos tocaron el cielo.

Y mientras Boruto daba las últimas estocadas entre las piernas de Sarada, flexionó sus brazos y la beso una última vez, antes de salir de ella y envolverla en sus brazos.

La luz de la luna ya se había colado por la ventana, las respiraciones agitadas de ambos sólo eran acompañadas por el sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocar contra el cristal de la ventana.

Sarada comenzó a llorar.

La pequeña dama desnuda a su lado sufriendo por su causa lo contagió, tenerla tan frágil entre sus brazos cuando él se encontraba tan sensible como podía estar después de hacerle el amor a su novia había bajado todas sus defensas.

Boruto no era fuerte, pero sabía interpretar bien el papel de una persona que sí lo era.

Y entonces Boruto lloró con ella, no por el miedo a la muerte, sino por el miedo de nunca más estar de esa forma junto a ella.

\- Estuviste fumando por eso, ¿no? - Le preguntó Boruto, llorando torpemente. - No querías que yo partiera solo.

Sarada asintió, derritiendo el corazón de Boruto.

-Sé que fue muy tonto, Boruto, pero yo...

-Gracias por amarme en esta vida, Sarada. -La interrumpió. - Nunca voy a olvidar todo lo que pasamos juntos. - Suspiró, completamente enamorado. - Te amo.

-Gracias a ti por no darte por vencido conmigo, por estar todos estos años junto a mí, por haber sido un apoyo, un amigo y mi primer y único amor. - Le peinó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. - También te amo.

Sarada lo besó en la frente mientras ambos, sonreían con tristeza.

Ninguno de los dos se arrepentía de haberse amado con tanta intensidad todo ese tiempo, si se arrepentían de algo, quizá era el haber tardado tanto para que se revelasen mutuamente sus sentimientos, pero a pesar de lo doloroso de la situación, estaban seguros que de eso era parte del amor.

.

.

.

Alaska-ssi.


End file.
